


Проблема не в том

by Lisaveta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Пост 5.07. У Стива нет проблем с тем, что произошло на Гавайях.





	Проблема не в том

Проблема не в том, что Стив не мог забыть. Просто ему постоянно напоминали о том маленьком приключении.  
  
Джо Уайт расспрашивал, что и как, правда, особо интересуясь личностью Во Фата. Вот только слепым старый вояка не был, так что потом еще несколько раз кидал Стиву что-то типа «У тебя было, у кого поучиться допросы вести», а затем с усмешкой наблюдал, как МакГарретта жгутом крутит, заставляя бледнеть губы.  
  
Регулярно звонил отец, и Стив был действительно рад слышать его, рад, что Джон МакГарретт жив и все так же суров, даже в своих попытках наладить отношения с сыном. Он говорил отрывисто, в основном рассказывая о жизни на острове, делах в своем старом полицейском участке и выспрашивая, не думает ли Стив снова вернуться. Передавал привет от капитана Келли, который был бы не прочь пополнения в рядах своих подчиненных.  
  
А потом был разговор с Фредди:  
  
— Ну, понимаешь, дружище, когда я видел свою жену в прошлый раз, то она была стройной горячей красоткой. А вчера на меня орала такая большая жуткая панда с кругами под глазами и огромным животом. Я вот смотрел на нее и понимал, что… меня просто не было рядом. Что не будет рядом когда родится наша малышка, когда она пойдет и все такое. Я хочу быть с ними. Война это не все, что у нас может быть. Найду работу дома, почему нет. Строителем там, или в пожарные подамся. Просто не хочу больше без нее. Что скажешь? Я совсем дурной?  
  
— Разумеется, Фредди. Полный кретин! Но она слишком долго тебя ждала. А теперь тебя дома будут ждать две красотки.  
  
Лучший друг улыбнулся. Сжал его руку.  
  
— Не бойся, приятель. И на тебя кто-то найдется. Какая-нибудь жгучая штучка, а? По кому ты там страдаешь с тех пор, как вернулся с Гавайев? Не думай, что я тебя не знаю, придурок!  
  
Стив только вздохнул и отмахнулся. За друга он был рад, но очень хотелось побыстрее в следующий рейд, чтобы на него больше не смотрели с таким знанием дела.  
  
Через неделю после того, как Фредди ушел в отставку, объявилась Кэтрин, и это было именно то, что ему надо. Она так улыбалась, тактично, но все же весьма настойчиво расспрашивая, не желает ли Стив последовать примеру сослуживца. Она уже готова к серьезному шагу, готова быть ему больше, чем подругой, с которой он иногда спит. У них может быть будущее. Семья — это здорово!  
  
Ночью он лежал в постели, а Кэтрин выводила линии татуировки на его плече.  
  
— Я думала, что когда ты поговоришь с отцом и уладишь ваш конфликт, ты будешь готов к чему-то… другому. Пойдешь дальше. Стоило догадаться, что мне на этой дороге может не оказаться места.  
  
— Кэт…  
  
— Не стоит, Стив. Все отлично. Я же тоже понимаю, что если у нас не сложилось сразу, ничего и не выйдет.  
  
— Ничего не выйдет, — повторил за ней Стив, надавливая пальцами на глаза. — Ты когда-нибудь встречалась с женатым мужчиной?  
  
— Ну-у, скажем так — когда я узнала, что он женат, чуть не сломала ему челюсть. Всё настолько хреново?  
  
Он помотал головой и перевернулся, упираясь горячим лбом ей в основание шеи. Кэтрин гладила его по волосам и больше ничего не говорила. Стив был действительно благодарен за то, что она не напоминала, с чьим именем он кончил, пока она седлала его бедра.  
  
В общем, да, проблема не в том, что он не может забыть этого блондинистого коротышку в дурацкой гавайке. Его довольно прищуренные голубые глаза. И совершенно шальную улыбку. И даже не в том, что он впервые задумался, что для него предназначена другая жизнь. Где-то там, на Гавайях, где ждут отец, Мэри и почти мирная профессия. Проблемы вообще нет. Он справится. Просто Стивен МакГарретт не из тех, кто получает всё, не пожертвовав кем-то очень важным.  
  
Когда Стив в следующий раз звонит отцу, чтобы сообщить о своей отставке и возвращении домой, он почти легко говорит:  
  
— Спроси там у Дэнни, он все еще хочет меня в напарники?  
  
Джон МакГарретт хмыкает:  
  
— Приезжай. Хорошая встряска поможет ему отойти от этого тяжелого развода.  
  
И Стиву хочется сдохнуть от неправильности собственного облегчения и надежды. Но это тоже не проблема.


End file.
